DESCRIPTION (adapted from the proposal abstract): The proposed research is to conduct experimental and theoretical research on the problem of integrating form perception and the perception of motion. The proposed work uses image segmentation to get better model predictions of perceived motion and uses motion perception as an indication of image segmentation. The experiments will employ simple computer-generated stimuli that reveal a variety of interesting perceptual effects. Among them will be rotating ellipses that appear non-rigid, translating rhombus figures that appear to move incorrectly, and reduced variants of barber pole figures. Each stimulus has been chosen to study certain fundamental issues in motion analysis, and to test various properties of the candidate motion models. Modeling will proceed in parallel with the experiments. Existing models and new ones will be tested and modified in accord with the experimental results.